Lily
Lily the Gnome Druid "Wheeeeeee!"~Lily Lily is a chipper female gnome druid who lives in a cabin in the woods outside Alivast, near the town of Everbright. She's a good friend of Airivine, and helps her on occasional expeditions into the woods. Lily first met Borky and Task when Airivine brought the pair to her home outside of Everbright. The group was seeking passage over Crawford's Gully after the recent destruction of the only bridge over the river. Lily agreed to guide the group to a safe section of the river, on the condition that they help her investigate a troubling occurrence in the forest, having heard from the local birds of a creature ravaging the area. In the months after this meeting, Lily sent letters and gifts to Borky through the mail regularly. When The Unexpectables, Remy and Doros were pursuing The Silver King and his hostage Willow, they came across Lily in bear form being assailed by winter wolves. After coming to her aid, Lily agreed to accompany her friends in their quest to scale Everbright Mountain and rescue Willow. After the group rescued Willow and returned to Alivast, Lily went to the Druidic District to report the unique subterranean ecosystem, consisting of hot springs and fungi, that was discovered when the party trekked through the caves on their expedition to the mountain's peak. Personality Lily seems almost indefatigably cheerful and friendly, able to find something entertaining or positive in most situations, from riding on someone's head to being tossed across a river. She does appear to take her position as a member of the Druid's Guild seriously, as harming wildlife is one of the few things that pierces her normally sunny demeanor. She is also very playful. One time, Lily (as a weasel) and Thimble went exploring and they were chased by a fox. Thimble kept his attention and let himself get cornered, while Lily snuck up from behind, became a bear, and gave the fox a fright! Lily apologized to the fox afterwards, explaining the situation. Relationships Airivine "Rivi! It's so good to see you!" Lily is always excited to see Rivi, and will throw herself into a tackle hug whenever they meet. The two met roughly a year before the campaign, when Rivi accidentally got caught by a group of trappers. Rivi would give Lily a map she made of the area surrounding Everbright. Thimble Thimble is Lily's grey weasel companion. She often leaves Thimble at home, concerned about the weasel's well-being in dangerous situations. Lily will often change form into a weasel herself to play with Thimble on even terms. Borky "Maybe a big, strong, green man...and his friends...could help me?" She seems to understand his mental capacity, once stating that she spends most of her time with animals, and they aren't too smart either. Due to their simple natures, the two get along quite well. Borky's more violent tendencies do occasionally concern Lily, such as his offer to kill a wandering bear for her, but Lily seems capable of tempering Borky's destructive urges to a degree. After completing a task together, Lily gives him a seal so that whenever he 'writes' her a letter and puts that seal on it, it will always get to her. Lily has written Borky two letters. (The second, read by Lily's player @Limesalicious is available as an audio file here.) Lily also sent Borky a Winter Wolf fur cloak and cowl, and a scarf knit in blue and purple to look like the winter night sky. When the party was pursuing The Silver King, Lily was overjoyed to see Borky again after so long, and was greatly thankful for his help in fighting off the wolves. She considers Borky to be "the best of us," and showers him with affection when they're together. Lily also ensured Borky that Lily was her real name, a gesture that he greatly appreciated. When the two are together, Lily often takes a seat atop Borky's shoulder, both in gnome and animal forms. Task The two had a nice conversation as they rode on Borky's shoulders together. Though the two have fairly contrasting personalities, Task appreciates Lily's various capabilities in the field, and Lily has voiced an approval for Task's cleverness. Ozzy Ozzy is a good friend of Lily's. As they both live around Everbright and both study some form of magic, the two often help each other in arcane projects. Ozzy trusts Lily tremendously, as shown by him confiding in her the relationship issues he's had with Panic. Lily in turn cares a lot about Ozzy, and it saddens her to see him sad. Panic Though Panic and Lily didn't meet near Everbright, he was the one who read her letters to Borky. Lily was made aware of Panic through her conversations with Ozzy, and the two met when Panic and his friends were pursuing the Silver King. She doesn't seem to hold any ill-will towards him, and was happy to meet him after so long, but she also warned Panic that Ozzy doesn't want to see him anymore. She was afraid that telling him this made him very upset, and felt bad about causing him trouble. Greckles Lily was able to recognize the Scary Acid Dagger of Stab as part of the Ankheg she killed, and told Greckles she liked what was done with it. Greckles, meanwhile, has resolved to not get on Lily's bad side. Druid's Guild A member of the Alivast Druid's Guild, Lily was stationed at Everbright, tasking her with making sure the local hunters and trappers kept their activities within responsible limits. Bright Lily was allowed by Borky to hold Bright when he revealed himself in the caves under Everbright Mountain. Lily thinks that Bright is absolutely adorable, and Bright thinks Lily gives excellent pats. The Silver King Lily accompanied Borky and his friends in their journey to rescue Willow from the Silver King. While Lily was a valuable asset in battle, stealth, and navigation, her limited understanding of politics rendered her of little help in the negotiations atop the mountain's peak. After the discussions wrapped up, Greckles asked Lily to describe Ozzy for the Silver King, who had expressed interest in "cute single mages." Lily gushed about her friend, giving him a description that caused the dragon to reel back and blush. She also greatly enjoyed the flight to Alivast that was personally given by The Silver King. Trivia * Lily killed a Winter Wolf in order to make Borky's cloak. He has a very unrealistic idea of how she did that. * Lily and Airivine were both introduced when Panic Grimtongue's and Greckles' players couldn't attend the session that week. * Limealicious and StarPyrate were the first guest players to be invited to the campaign. * Lilly enjoys bear hugs - that is, hugs with actual bears. * Borky says Lilly is "tote adorbs," which (according to Borky) is an orcish language way of describing someone cute. * Upon completion of Lilly’s quest, she exclaimed after reverting to her gnome form, “Oh no, I did it again!” This implies that she is slightly reckless in animal form, which could by a reason why the Druid Guild has sent her outside the walls of Alivast. * Lily has the ability to do sparkly puppy eyes while in bear form. * Lily's favorite animal transformations include bears, wolves, big cats, weasels, and mice when stealth is needed. Category:Player Characters Category:Gnome Characters Category:Druid Characters Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls